


Bee's Knees

by charmingdazzler



Series: Cherik Drabbles [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles is a chatterbox late at night, Drabble Collection, Jealous Erik, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingdazzler/pseuds/charmingdazzler
Summary: Erik just wants to sleep and Charles seems to have the gift to gab.





	Bee's Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Like I said I was going to start doing drabbles and this is the first one. If there is anything you would like me to write just shoot me a message on [twitter](https://twitter.com/summiewoo) or [tumblr](http://bonniexisms.tumblr.com)or even down below in the comments if you want!!!!

 

            Sometimes Erik wishes he would have left with Azazel, Janos and Raven. He wishes he would have let those missiles blow up those assholes in their ships when he had the chance. Wishes he hadn’t fallen for those blue puppy dog eyes that were pleading with him to let those humans go.

            But no, he stupidly let the missiles die out and fall into the water. Allowed Charles to talk him down and even after avoiding killing those men on the ships he was still scolded. Yes, he placed that helmet on his head. Yes, he killed Shaw despite the late-night pillow talk he and Charles engaged in the night before. Maybe he forgot that Charles was still linked to Shaw when he shoved that coin through his head, but Charles knew what was going to happen.

_“Listen to me carefully, my friend, killing Shaw will not bring you peace.”_

_“Peace was never an option.”_

Maybe it was the hurt and devastated look Charles gave him when they stood in front of each other on the beach. After Raven left with Azazel and Janos, when Erik removed the helmet and let it fall into the sand.

_“Don’t_ ever _do that to me again…. I thought I lost you.”_

So, yea, maybe that was what made Erik stay.

Weirdly enough Erik only has these thoughts when it’s three in the morning and he and Charles are in bed and the latter is chattering non-stop about _whatever_ happened in the sky a million years ago. There’s a smack on his thigh and he frowns.

“You know I can _hear_ you right? You’re thinking too loud.”

“Then you would know that I want to go to sleep.”

“Half of time happens during hours of rest. All the time you miss sleeping when you could be discovering something new and extraordinary.”

“Not all of us can survive off the energy of life alone.

“I sleep.” Erik snorts and Charles hits him again, this time on his arm. “I do sleep.”

“When?” He raises an eyebrow. “You’re either teaching, spewing something about genetics with Hank in the lab, watching over the fights in the danger room, talking to Stark,” and Erik tries to suppress the annoying feeling that usually comes up at the mention of the ‘Iron-Man’, “or Strange or Banner and whoever else about whatever and then you’re badgering me in the middle of night.”

There’s silence and Erik gets a sliver of hope that maybe Charles got the hint and will allow him to sleep, but there’s movement beside him and he _feels_ Charles’ eyes on him.

“You don’t enjoy our talks?” The question is asked quietly, and Erik almost feels bad.

“I didn’t mean that. I enjoy our talks you know that, but I enjoy them more when I’ve had the proper amount of sleep.”

Charles hums and gets up from the bed grabbing his robe and tossing it on.

“Where are you going?”

“You want to sleep, I can respect that, so I’m going to go down to my study and call Tony and Stephen. I’m pretty sure they’re still up.”

Erik narrows his eyes at the mention of Tony Stark and sat up in the bed.

“Come back to bed Charles.”

“But-”

“Come back to bed.” Charles and smirks and tosses his robe and slide back into bed. “You were talking about constellations or something….”

“Yes, so the Northern Star was originally…”

Erik feels as though he’s opened a can of worms he won’t be able to shut at all.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning he’s in the kitchen sitting at the table, eyes closed and sipping at his cup of coffee slowly.

“Long night bub?” There’s a slight chuckle and Erik frowns without opening his eyes and the nearest metal thing starts hurling toward Logan. “Alright, I get it. A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.” Erik growls and before he can do any real damage Charles is waltzing in running a hand through his hair, giving him an affectionate kiss on his temple.

“Behave darling. Logan don’t you have a class to get too?”

He disappears, and Alex and Sean come in being their rambunctious selves.

“Whoa, Mr. Lehnsherr, you look _awful_.” Sean says.

Erik stands up from his chair.

“I’m going to take a nap.” He says grumpily walking out of the kitchen and he hears Charles calling after him.

“Enjoy your nap, darling.”

And isn’t that just the bees’ knees?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments I enjoy the feedback! Until next time, goodnight!(:


End file.
